


A kiss With a Fist

by legalizemavin



Series: Set Fire [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Death, M/M, Saddness, Songfic, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gavin loves Micheal.<br/>To death.</p><p>A kiss with a Fist songfic.<br/>Florence + The Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss With a Fist

Gavin sat on his bed tears streaming down his face, and lighter clutched in one hand. It was time, but he had nowhere else to go. 3 years of his life, a bridge that was currently burning. So he took a pen out of his pocket and with a shaky breath began to write on a scrap of paper that stunk of gasoline.

You Hit me once  
I hit you back

It had been a long day at the office, three weeks worth of ragequits had been deleted from the server and Michael’s editing software had crashed twice. The car ride to their new home was steely and cold at best, the white of his husband’s knuckles shutting Gavin the fuck up. Every once and awhile this would happen, Michael’s leavey would crack and his stage anger would seep into real life. It was nothing that Gavin wasn't used to dealing with.

Only when they got home Michael didn't go off to the bathroom like he normally did. He made no attempts to shield anyone from his anger and stomped his way to the Xbox to boot up Destiney. Gavin slunk to the kitchen, watching his husband with a frown as he made himself cereal. The first klink form spoon to bowel caused Michael’s body to go completely rigid. All Gavin could do was sit, stock still and stiff as the redheaded anger bomb slowly made his way into their kitchen.

“Whatcha doing fuckface? Stuffing your fat ass mouth.” His voice was low and his eyes had practically no pupil, dilated like a pissed off cat.

“Come off it Michael shut up and stop being a piss pot.” Gavin tried to make light of the situation with a roll of his eyes. It was mere seconds until Michael’s fit was connecting to the side of the brit’s face, knocking him from his chair and sending him sprawling across the floor. “Oi what the hell!” Gavin yelled, bouncing back up and getting into a defencive position.

“You have the dumbest smart-mouth I have ever heard!” Michael roared as he came towards his husband again. “I can't have one day with peace can you! Not a single day! And when you leave me so I can have fucking ‘quiet time’ I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING RAY! Don’t even try to hide it you little shit!” Gavin threw his arms up into the air as he skirted around the table.

“So this is what you’re on about isn't it? The fucking Ray thing! I am loyal to you Michael! If I’m not mistaken YOU are the only one in this relationship that has ever been caught cheating!” His heart stung at the memory of opening a closet after the Roosterteeth Christmas party to find Lindsay and Michael making out, six months after they started dating. Gavin just let that feeling fuel him though.

“That was TWO YEARS AGO Gavin let it go!” Michael yelled, barreling towards Gavin. His fist hit the brit across the face again but this time Gavin was ready, grabbing the redhead and dragging him to the floor where they had made love the previous night. He let his own fist fly as the brawl began.

You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head

Gavin was not as versed in the art of fighting as Michael was, his feeble attempts of punches landing like slaps against his attacker’s chest. Michael on the other hand was nailing shot after shot on his face, his large nose having almost its own gravitational pull to it with how many shots it took.

“Stop, stop, Stop, MICHAEL!” Gavin yelled as he could feel his nose give a crack and broke. Michael knew he was in for some deep shit so he just grabbed the closest thing to him on the counter and gave a firm whack to Gavin’s head. He was blacked out until morning.

My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees no blame

He woke up to Michael nudging him with his toe. “Yo dude you dead?” He heard distantly as he tried to blink his eyes. Everything heard and his entire face just felt swollen. As consciousness slowly returned to him he glanced around in confusion. Early Morning sun was streaming in the window and he had spent the night in a puddle of his own blood that had streamed from his nose and several small gashes on his cheeks. “Get ready and try to cover that shit up, there is makeup in the bathroom.” Michael then thudded off to the living room, trying to look as little as possible at what he had done.

Gavin sat up with a cough, holding his face in one hand and looked around. There were the shattered remains of a dish, the dish that Michael had knocked him out with. He could feel tears start to well in his eyes. His great grandmother had given it to his grandparents when they got married, and then from them it went from them to his parents as a wedding gift. That dish had been his parent’s final act of acceptance to them, it had been on the table displayed because Gavin had been so proud of it. Now scattered across the floor and Gavin coated in his blood.

He tried not to cry because the salty tears would only agitate the cuts further. He limped to the bathroom and saw the products Michael had bought to cover up what he had done. And he cried.

~

The ride to the office was silent as Gavin internally freaked out. He had been able to cover up everything but the black eyes, him not being skilled enough with makeup to fully get rid of the deep purple. While not getting nearly as beat up as Gavin did Michael also had a slightly red eye from their brawl. “We accedentally headbutted last night.” He said as they pulled into the office.

“Wha?” Gavin asked, only to have Michael slam the car door and march into the office. All day long he heard jokes about Michael’s ‘hard head’ and had to laugh along with them.

“Whatever Gavin you deserved getting the shorter end of the stick for waking me up last night.” Michael laughed during the GTA lets play.

Your slaps don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same

That night it was like waking his hair. Lather, rinse repeat. At least he had the decency to avoid the face this time.

Blood Sticks  
Sweat drips

Michael discovered angry sex a week after their relationship plummeted into nothing. He would hold Gavin down and take him with no lube or preparation, occasionally donkey punching him in the back of the head if things weren't interesting enough or he stopped crying. At least with this arrangement Gavin didn't have to sleep on the floor.

“I hate you Michael.” He whispered to the back beside him.

Break the lock if it don't fit

Michael was away for a Lazerteam shoot when Gavin began to get paranoid. “What if he kills me?” He murmured to himself, pacing back and forth in their livingroom. He could feel the familiar bubble of panic rise in his throat. He had no curly haired teddy bear to hold onto him and tell him everything was okay now though. It began to strangle him and ushered him to the local hardware store, driving him to act out on a bad idea.

When Michael got home Gavin was curled up on the couch staring at the door, huddled under a blanket in complete panic. The handle jiggled for two minutes before the yelling started. “WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN LET ME IN!” Gavin covered his ears with his hands like a child at the scary part of a movie. He heard the crack of wood and began to sob as two more kicks were given to it. The door broke off of its hinges with a snap and he tried to make himself as small as possible.

A kick to the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better than none

All he wanted was his boy back. His beautiful little Michael that couldn't kill the spiders, or cried as he walked down the aisle. All he wanted was a kiss.

All he got was the taste of a rubber shoe sole. It was cold on the floor, the first night in Austin it had gone below zero that year.

You broke my leg in return

Months went by and Michael’s rage only escalated. He could see the looks the other achievement hunters were giving him. He knew what Burnie was asking anyone who would know anything. So Gavin went to Geoff.

“Hey...” He started out quietly.

“Hey dude you have been really withdrawn lately.” He opened his mouth to reply just as Michael walked into the room. His deer in the headlights expression was enough for both men. And Geoff was visiting Gavin the next day at the hospital. Clumsy him had fallen down the stairs again.

Broke your Jaw once before  
I spilt your blood upon the floor

It was Jack who dropped him off at home, Gavin claiming he wanted to ‘surprise Michael’ upon his return. Jack could see through his bullshit but let him home anyways. Gavin waddled to the door, his heart pounding in his ears as he walked in through the new door. It was obvious that Michael had drunk himself into a stupor that night as he grabbed the car tire iron from the closet to protect himself with.

His nerves were on high as he checked all of the rooms of their house but the bedroom for safety. He could feel his panic attack begin to rise again, the iron shaking in his hands. The door creaked ever so slightly as he opened it to check on Michael, never having winced so much at a sound in his life.

There lied the former love of his life, asleep as if the past months had not happened. As he turned to leave the room the sheets rustled and a small groan came from the sheets. He froze and prayed to every god in existence that his curly haired nightmare didn't wake. The fates were never on his side.

“The fuck you doing here GAVIN!” He yelled, sitting up abruptly. It all happened so fast, Gavin twitching to protect himself as Michael sprung towards him. No doubt wanting to beat the shit out of him again. His arms reacted without him thinking and by the time his panic attack was over and he was aware of the world around him was, Michael was cold.

“Michael!” He screamed, dropping the weapon like it was hot and sprinting to his husband’s side. “Michael! Michael no, no, no, no, no.” He clutched his boi’s head to his chest, blood coating his arms and face as the guilt rushed into every fiber of his being. “I killed Michael, I did. He didn't deserve this...” I killed Michael, I killed Michael... It rung though his ears like a bad tune. “I still love you.” He weaped like a newborn baby.

His body shook as he realized what he had to do, placing Michael like he was just sleeping he slipped out and into the garage. Leaving bloody handprints everywhere he went. It was mere minutes until Gavin was was in the bed again, seated beside his boy. Now both of them stinking like a Garage.

~

Gavin placed the piece of paper down in his lap before picking up his phone. “Yes I would like to report a Murder.” He spoke calmly as he played with the lighter in his other hand.

Gavin Free could hear the police sirens as he whispered his final words.

“Then I set fire to our bed”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I have been sitting on that one for awhile!  
> This was a prompt so please send me more on tumblr I'm LegalizeMavin


End file.
